Happy Birthday
by MotherMonster
Summary: It's Remus' birthday and James shows him a good time. JamesxRemus,  One-shot


**Title: **Happy Birthday.

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word Count: **1,270

**Pairing: **James/Remus

**Summary: **It's Remus' birthday and James shows him a good time. JamesxRemus, (One-shot)

* * *

><p>James walked into the kitchen putting his arms around Remus. He nuzzled the werewolf's neck and smiled. "Morning…"<p>

Remus smiled and turned his head trying to look at James. "Morning…You're up late." James kissed Remus' cheek and sat at the table. "I had a rough night…" He laughed and looked out the window.

"You think you're the only one who had a rough night?" Remus said stumbling over to the table. "No…looks like you did too. With all the limping you're doing." James grinned as Remus blushed red.

"Try not to do it in an awkward place like the wall then…" Remus looked away, his face red as could be. James chuckled and put his hand over the werewolf's. "I can't promise that…"

Remus laughed and shook his head smiling. "You're so full of yourself." James smiled and stood up. "By the way happy birthday…" Remus blushed as James pressed his lips softly to his own. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around James' neck. Before he knew it the kiss was over.

"Come Remus I have something to give you." James held out his hand for the werewolf to take. "James you said happy birthday about a million times last night what else could you give me?" Remus stood up and James led him into the living room sitting him down on the couch.

James straddled the werewolf's lap and kissed him roughly, pulling away all too quickly. "I want to give you a continuation from last night." He smiled and moved his hips on the werewolf. Remus blushed more if possible and bit his lip trying to keep his cool.

As James ground their hips together, Remus whimpered as he started to feel aroused. James kissed Remus slowly and passionately as he moved his hips. He groaned into Remus' mouth hearing the werewolf whimper from under him. He pulled away from Remus' mouth and rested his forehead against Remus'.

Remus sat their panting, his breath uneven as James worked him. He gulped and let out a half whimper half moan cry escape his mouth as James brought his hand between his legs to touch him. "J-James…" Remus whimpered and fidgeted under the seeker. James smiled and squeezed Remus' member through his pants. Remus cried out and bit down on James' neck drawing blood.

James' eyes became wide at the sudden pain in his neck. He jolted his hips and rolled his eyes back, moaning as the werewolf bit him.

Remus withdrew his teeth and covered his mouth with his hand gasping. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to…!" Blood ran down James' neck as he sat there for a good five minutes panting and trying to remain in control. He gulped and slowly opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around Remus. "Lick it…please…" Remus blushed a deep red and began to lick James' neck.

James whimpered and gasped as Remus did as he asked. He bit his lip and gripped his fingers into Remus' shirt as Remus slid his tongue where the bite marks were. The seeker groaned as Remus pulled his head away. James stared into Remus' eyes, without saying words he kissed him once again. This time it was more rough and needy.

James practically ripped open Remus' shirt, touching his chest and digging his fingernails into him. Remus groaned into James' mouth as James dug his nails into his flesh and invaded his mouth with his tongue.

"James….James please…" Remus pleaded as he pulled away from James' mouth. "Please I can't take it…." The werewolf panted and arched his back, crying out as he felt James' hand squeeze him again.

-Page Break :D-

James kissed and sucked on Remus' collar bone, while rubbing him through his pants. Remus begged and moaned thriving under James. James unzipped Remus' pants and freed his aching member pumping it harshly.

Remus cried out and bucked his hips into James' hand, wrapping his arms around James. The seeker lay Remus down on his back and kissed down his body. He removed Remus' clothes quickly and kissed every spot of flesh he could get to.

He kissed down to Remus' bellybutton and dove his tongue into it. Remus moaned arching his back and gripping James' hair. "Ngh Please James…hurry…." Remus watched as the seeker licked and took him into his mouth. Arching his back and moaning as James bobbed his head. Tears came to Remus' eyes from the pure tension and pleasure.

"James….James I can't…I'm close…" Remus squirmed as James spread his legs open wide to get more room. "James I'm gonna—" Remus was cut off as he felt James lick his entrance. The werewolf froze and blushed a deep red. He wasn't sure what to feel, but bucked as he felt James tongue inside him.

"J-James, ah! No! Th-that doesn't…That doesn't go there!" James wiggled and thrusting his tongue inside the werewolf and pulled back as Remus gripped his hair harder. "I love you Remus…" Remus blushed more as he was flipped over and his hips rose in the air.

What was with James? He never acted like this. As shiver went up his spine as he felt James lick up his back. "James what…" Remus' eyes became wide and he cried out as James pushed into him.

James didn't move for a couple of minutes making sure Remus was ok. "B-bloody hell James…what's with you…?" James stayed silent and slowly pulled back, groaning as he thrusted into Remus.

"Ah! J-James!" Remus cried as he tried to look over his shoulder at the seeker. "I love you….Remus…" James whispered as he turned Remus onto his back. He wrapped his arms around Remus thrusting into him deeply. James groaned and nuzzled Remus' neck. "James, J-James…" Remus wrapped his arms around James and closed his eyes. "I love you James…" Remus whispered.

James slammed his hips into the werewolf. Remus arched his back off the couch, digging his nails deeply into James' back. James groaned at the exciting pain. "O-oh! James I…" Remus looked into James' eyes and smiled putting his hands on the seekers cheeks. James blushed as Remus kissed him softly, but the werewolf pulled away too quickly to cry out. "Oh god!" James' movements became faster as he thrusted deeper into Remus. "James…James! I can't…I'm c-c—" Remus cut his own words off as he gripped his hands onto the back of James' neck, while arching his back as he screamed James' name releasing onto his and James' stomach.

James moaned as he felt Remus clench around him. He leaned his head against Remus' shoulder, thrusting deep inside of him as he released.

Both of them lay there, James on top of Remus. Both of them panting and sweating, exhausted. Remus slowly opened his eyes to see James sitting up and pulling him into his lap. James hugged Remus tightly cuddling him. "Happy birthday Remus…" Remus smiled and laughed shaking his head. "You're so full of yourself James Potter."


End file.
